Knabberei
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Sie wusste nicht, was Harry und Draco in diesem Moment taten... Slash, Lime, DH


Okay, ich weiß, dass  wir nicht mehr Weihnachten haben, aber ich hab die Story vergessen rauszugeben und ich möchte nicht, dass sie bis nächstes Jahr auf meinem PC versauern muss. Und hey, außer ein paar Plätzchen unterscheidet sich nichts von einer momentanen Situation. Jedenfalls nicht bei mir, denn ich komme nun erst langsam in Weihnachtsstimmung, weil's bei uns in Nordhessen gelegentlich mal schneit. Tja, so kann's gehen. Ich würd mich auf jeden Fall freuen, wenn ihr's euch doch mal anschaut und mir ein kleines Kommi schreibt. 

Danke geht hier an mein Beta, die göttliche  _Tarivi_, und alle, die _Entscheidung_ gelesen haben. *knuddel*s

LeakyC

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Knabberei

Es war drei Tage vor Weihnachten und draußen fielen dicke Schneeflocken auf den Rasen eines kleinen Häuschens am Standrand von London.

In der Küche von Nr. 72 ging es seit Stunden hoch her. Harry und Draco waren am Plätzchen backen.

Gerade schob der neunzehnjährige Blonde eines der letzten Bleche in den Ofen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, meinte er: „Kaum zu glauben, wir haben's wahrhaftig geschafft." Er drehte sich zu Harry um und im nächsten Moment verschwanden beide Jungen in einer Mehlwolke.

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte, während Draco mit dem Mehl beschäftigt gewesen war, sich eine Hand voll des gemahlenen Getreides gegriffen und als sein Freund sich umwandte, pustete er den Staub direkt in sein Gesicht.

Draco hustete, Harry nieste, was das Mehl nur noch mehr aufstoben ließ.

„Mensch, du hast echt nen Vogel.", meinte Draco, als er wieder Luft bekam. Er wedelte sich die Sicht ein wenig frei.

„Weiß ich.", entgegnete Harry grinsend. „Sitzt oben auf seiner Stange und trillert mit deinem zusammen Weihnachtslieder."

Der andere Junge machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umfing seine Taille geschickt mit einem Arm. „Du musst Buße tun." Ein anzügliches Lächeln schlich sich auf sein vom Backeifer gerötetes Gesicht.

„Doch nicht in der Küche.", schmunzelte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Überall.", sagte sein Gegenüber rau und drängte ihn schon auf die Arbeitsfläche, auf der noch verstreutes Mehl, Bestecke und Ausstechförmchen lagen.

„Draco." Harry sah ihn mahnend an, doch schon im nächsten Moment fand er sich sitzend auf der Küchentheke wieder.

„Wer hat jetzt hier den Vogel?", wollte er wissen, als Draco ihm den Pullover auszog.

„Klären wir später.", meinte der andere nur und begann, Harrys Brust zu küssen.

Dieser stöhnte sofort leise auf und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an ein Regal an der Wand.

Der blonde Junge drängte sich zwischen seine Beine und wanderte höher. Um Harry aber auf den Mund zu küssen, musste er ihn ein Stück zu sich hinunter ziehen.

Danach ging er wieder etwas in die Knie, leckte quälend langsam eine Spur von Harrys Bauchnabel bis zum Halsansatz und saugte dort, bis sich ein kleiner roter Fleck bildete.

„Die Plätzchen!", erinnerte Harry außer Atem zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Schmecken auch dunkel.", beendete Draco die Diskussion, bevor sie überhaupt aufkam.

Dem Dunkelhaarigen entwichen nun immer wieder leise, aber lustvolle Laute. Draco intensivierte die Liebkosung noch, indem er Harrys Innenschenkeloberseite streichelte.

Sein Geliebter stöhnte laut und machte eine ungeschickte Bewegung. Er erwischte ein Glas links von sich und es zerbrach klirrend am Boden...

Hermine erwachte. Ihr Herz klopfte wild.

Was war das? Nur ein Traum, ja, aber was für einer? Sie griff sich an den Kopf, der leicht schmerzte. Vielleicht hätte sie am vorigen Abend weniger trinken sollen...?

Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihr, dass es bereits früher Nachmittag war.

Draußen bedeckte eine dicke Schneedecke den kleinen Garten ihres Häuschens in Edinburgh. Es war drei Tage vor Weihnachten...

Was träumte sie nur für einen Mist? Schnell drehte sich die junge Frau auf die andere Seite. Es war unglaublich! Stiegen ihr die friedlichen Zeiten nun schon zu Kopf?

Dann entspannte sie sich aber wieder und war auch gleich darauf erneut friedlich eingeschlafen.

Schließlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, was ihr bester Freund in diesem Moment einige hundert Kilometer entfernt mit Draco tat...


End file.
